


【井山】救赎

by iktsaurpok



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iktsaurpok/pseuds/iktsaurpok
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【井山】救赎

看着渐渐平复下来的井泽，山内舒了一口气，总算又一次把他从犯罪的边缘拉回来了。

其实对于山内来说，特殊搜查班出身，论推理分析、论动作体能都数一数二的他，在了却了樱木泉的案子之后，是完全可以，也有机会调去搜查一课这样的正统科室任职，平步青云的，但他始终放不下井泽范人。

尤其去年东堂被捕，未犯系统遭受严重质疑，团队一度要被解散时，还是山内找了很多次警视厅的领导，努力说服对方自己会好好监视井泽，必要时刻自己也绝对会开枪守住底线，才为了未犯的存在又多争取了一分可能。

别人都觉得山内太傻了。为了一个分分钟有可能失掉理智的人，放弃自己的前途，窝在这样一个充满争议、随时可能被解散甚至解雇的团队中，实在不是什么明智的选择。

可他始终没有后悔过。因为他知道如果没有这里，井泽的价值就不会被体现，而留在这里，井泽就是一颗定时炸弹。他不曾怀疑过井泽，但也没有天真到去相信人性。丧妻丧女之痛，不是一年两年、一句两句安慰与所谓的道德底线就能抚平的。所以他甘愿留下来，为了井泽，也为了自己——30 多岁的大男人说什么守护在喜欢的人身边有点恶心和不切实际，但从同事到上司却都是这么认为的，他也没有否认过。

拍了拍井泽的背，山内蹲下把他轻轻拥入怀中。明明刚刚被狠狠打了一拳的是他，明明被掐到窒息的也是他，但此时此刻山内没有半分怨念，只要能抚平井泽的怒火，不让他踏错一步，山内做什么都愿意，真为他付出生命也心甘情愿。

等回过神来，山内已经吻上井泽眼角的泪水。

井泽范人不是木头。且不论他的桃花体质，就是周围人那些明里暗里的风言风语，便早已让他意识到山内对自己的情感早就超出了普通同事的范畴。但山内很克制，也不索取些什么，所以之前他从未想过捅破这一层窗户纸。让双方都觉得尴尬的事，成年人没必要做，何况山内确实是他的好搭档、好助手、好朋友。他也相信如果有一天自己失控了——正如现在，也只有山内能够拯救他。即便有感情在，责任感极强的山内也会以自己警察的身份为重。

当然这是从理性的角度来解释为什么井泽明知山内是来监视自己的，却也始终对他坦诚相待。从感性的角度来说……对于山内，井泽心底确实也有一点点异样的感情。之前他不想承认，因为他觉得自己始终深爱妻子，甚至可以为她杀人逾矩。至于无法入睡的午夜梦回，为什么总有打给山内让他拯救自己的心情，无从解释。

此刻，未犯办公室里没有电脑运作的声音，没有往日讨论案情嬉笑怒骂的热闹，只有山内的吻细密地在井泽脸上落下的、若有似无的肌肤触碰的声音。

如果是平常，井泽一定会推开山内，哪怕这会让他们的关系毁于一旦，但此刻他却没有力气。也许是无法拯救香坂的自责与悲痛，让他想找个慰藉；也许是刚刚把怒气全都撒在山内身上的内疚与后悔，让他不忍再拒绝山内；也许是刚刚山内悲切又无助的泪眼；也许是……他不想再失去所爱的身边人了。

所以井泽微微抬起头，迎向了山内的嘴。其实他无数次注意过山内的红唇，思考的时候会微嘟，生气的时候会颤抖，明显地存在于那白皙的小脸上。但没想到的是，这个男人的嘴，比之前遇过的所有女人还要好亲。不满足于此的他，下意识地把山内的肩膀按在了墙壁上，略带粗暴地用舌头撬开了山内的牙缝，来了一个缠绵又不失力度的深吻。

在这过程之中，山内始终没有睁开眼睛，起初是他怕看到井泽脸上的厌恶与拒绝，而后是，他沉醉在这样一个期待已久又求之不得的吻中。

两人的唇瓣不曾分离，但井泽已经除下了山内的黑色卫衣外套。他把手伸到山内的黑色 T 恤下方，摩挲着肌肉精干但肤质却又细嫩的腰间，然后是脊骨分明的后背，然后是，山内胸前的两点。

手指覆上刚揉了两下，他就感觉到唇边山内的喘息局促了两分，不禁又加大了力度，直到感觉山内的乳头挺立变硬，他索性撩起衣服，一手撑着墙，一手把衣服推到山内颈边，低头吸吮起来。好久没有受到这样刺激的山内有些难耐，他摸索着解开井泽的马甲，然后是腰带、裤链，最后直接把手伸进了井泽的禁区。

不管是沉沦还是救赎，山内也想借这个机会放纵一次，也许只有这一次。

随着井泽在胸前撩拨的节奏，山内也上下撸动着井泽的性器。从刚才起就几乎寂静无声的办公室，此时终于有了些声音，不过是略显淫糜的粗重喘息声。

井泽把山内抱到长条桌上，顺便拉来了小田切常用的红色人偶抱枕垫在他腰下，以便更好进入。第一次与同性发生这种事的井泽，没想过先用手扩张，只能用慢慢的动作减少身下人的疼痛，抱着山内蜷缩的腿的手也有些僵硬。

“没事的……井泽先生……你可以……”倒不是山内有多饥渴难耐，只是他又不忍心了——不忍心井泽近乎痛苦地克制自己的欲望。而且也许一次性的疼痛，能好过现在一下一下凌迟般的痛苦，毕竟平时追捕犯人他也没少挨打，他觉得自己扛得住。

“那你忍住。”做警察的做出决定就是很果断，尽管这果断总让人感觉到一丝丝无情。

“啊！……”就算有了心理准备，这一下疼痛还是超出了山内的预期，平时被人打到嘴角出血也不过是皮肉伤，现在却好像整个人被从中撕裂一样，豆大的汗滴也从额头上渗出来。他没忍住地叫出声，又觉得太过羞耻而咬住了下唇。

井泽空出一只手拉起了山内的上半身。“没关系的”，井泽吻上山内紧闭的唇让他放松，“叫出来也没关系的。”

看山内的表情没有那么紧绷了，井泽慢慢动了起来。不知道是不是丧妻已久的缘故，他竟然觉得山内的身体让他异常舒服，紧致温暖的小穴夹得他忍不住越动越快，山内的呻吟也开始不受控地溢出嘴边。

但这个姿势始终不能太深入。他抽出阴茎，把山内翻了一个身，让山内两腿站在地上，上身趴在桌子上从后被他进入。“嗯……嗯……”毕竟还是办公室，山内不敢叫得明显。虽然和他相处了两年多，但井泽没想到在做这种事的时候，山内的声音竟然有这么甜腻，虽然只是无法抑制的偶尔两声呻吟，也让井泽的情欲又涨了三分，毕竟这和往日精明干练、声音低沉的山内警官反差太大了。

越来越适应井泽在体内的律动，山内也逐渐放松，他用手握上自己的阴茎，随着井泽的频率一起动作。感觉到山内的后穴开始一阵阵的收缩，井泽也加快了速度……今天释放的不仅仅是这么多年来的欲望，还有自己的愤怒、孤独，它们都被山内温和的包容了。

谢谢你啊，山内。


End file.
